Ever After
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Six strangers. Six different stories. One common connection. Bunny. Convinced that her friends are meant for each other, she does the unthinkable; plays Fairy Godmother. She'll do what it takes to make their Happily Ever with True Love's Kiss come true. Of course, what's a Fairy Tale without villains? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I really got to stop adding more stories already but I just can't help it. When I get an idea, I just have to write it down and post it for all to read! Well, like all my other stories, I will finish this story as well but I'll update when I can.**

**Favorite, follow and review! ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter One

A young girl sat on her bed, hunched over, crying into her light purple silk gloves. Her once elegant hair style, keeping every strand of chocolate-brown hair out of her face, was now destroyed. She didn't care that her makeup was smearing, staining the silk with her bitter tears. She didn't care that the matching ball gown still had the punch stain on her chest.

She just didn't care anymore.

This night, that started off wonderfully, ended up in a disaster. Planning on burning the dreadful dress, what could anymore stains possibly do? This night was suppose to be a magical night. A night to remember with romance and ever-lasting love, completing it off with a True Love's Kiss followed with a Happily Ever After.

But, it wasn't.

Where did it all go wrong? _How_ did it all go wrong? She had _everything_ planned out perfectly. There was absolutely no room for errors, but, there was. Somehow, things that shouldn't have happen, happened. Now, she could never fix this and make everything right. Now, it was beyond fixable.

A soft knock on her bedroom door and Bunny composed herself. Her eyes were red and puffy; nose, dry and flaky, all with cracked lips. She was a mess but she stopped caring. Clearing her voice, she mumbled a soft "come in."

The door open, reviling her younger, twin sister. Like her, she was miserable, too. Tonight's events were different from what they had hoped. The blue eye girl walked over to the lavender bed and sat down. Leaning her head on Bunny's shoulder, she sighed deeply.

"This night wasn't what we had hope, huh, sis?" Bunny snorted. That was an understatement of the year. "How are we going to fix this?"

"_We_ are not going to fix anything." Bunny only looked at her twin sister sadly when the girl got up and stood in the middle of her room, facing her with skeptical blue eyes.

"Why is that?"

Bunny only got up, walked passed her brown hair sister and walked towards her desk. The pictures she had laid out early that day, were sill in the exact spot she had arranged them. Six pictures. One next to the other in groups of two which left her with three groups.

Red, blue and green, all on top of her Fairy Tale book.

"Because, _we_ didn't do anything." She looked at the pictures she had taken herself and traced a finger over one. "_I_ did, Robin. _You_ did nothing to cause this mess." Anger fueled her slim body and she swiped the pictures and book off the desk. Each picture floated down to the ground as she looked at them with her lavender eyes, the book landing face down with the cover wide open.

Who was she kidding? Real Life isn't a Fairy Tale. There's no Prince Charming or a Knight and Shining Armor. There is no magic and True Love's Kiss. Dreams _don't_ come true and the worst of them all, there are no Happily Ever After.

"This is my_ entire_ fault, Robin."

Bunny slump down to her knees as she stared at the pictures with watery eyes. Tears falling once again as she thought about how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Garruca-Lover24, Dynamite102, amythist7, Different Is Better, SevenSecretsGuardian and Guest for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the long wait but it took some time to put some meaning for the names. Each Puff and Ruff is a different character from a different **_Disney _**movie. Try to guess which one is which, though, I will be leaving some hints in the chapter.**

**Anyways, with further ado, I give you the next chapter to **_Ever After_**. Yes, I changed the name. I thought the last name was too much. ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bunny looked around her room, checked her bag twice and made sure she even had her car keys in hand. Grinning, Bunny was convince she had everything ready for the day.

The carefully wrapped box was in her bag, planning on giving it to Bubbles after visiting her cousin. In her hands was the latest book from R.M. Rollings, which for a fact, she knew Blossom has wanted to read. Boxing gloves tied to her gym bag, all ready on her bed for her to grab so she can leave as soon as her shift was over at the Lounge.

She didn't know why but Bunny just knew that today was going to be a good day. With one final look around her room, she closed the door and headed out.

...***...

A soft breeze kissed her fair skin as strands of strawberry-blond hair danced in the cool wind. She leaned on her balcony and looked straight ahead. Trees, trees and more trees. She was getting tired of just seeing the same trees by her room. She wanted to see what else the forest had to show her. Maybe, she could sneak out (again) for an hour or two. She could get back before anyone started missing her and Daddy would never know that she left.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? Last time her dad found out she was gone, he grounded her and made sure one of their servants was with her Twenty-four seven. Even when she was sleeping! If it was one thing that she learned over the years, it was that, Torridon Marvin Meredith was someone you don't mess with.

Being the daughter to a famous music director had its perks. She met some world-famous singers, bands and musicians. Some she liked and some, not so much. She even had training for her singing and she wasn't one to brag but she was good to say the lease. She lived in a mansion on the outskirts of Townsville, just behind the forest. Her room was fit for a king, colored with pink, white and gold. A walk in closet filled with beautiful clothes and gowns for their annual balls her dad held.

It was a dream come true for most and she wouldn't change it for the world, expect, one tiny, _tiny_ thing. Her dad's over protective nature.

She couldn't leave her home _at all_. She couldn't go to school like normal kids; she couldn't even go to private schools. Instead, she was home schooled. She couldn't buy her own clothes. If she wanted something new, she just had to look online and if the servants can, they would go to town and buy it for her. If not, than she could just simply order it. There was an inside pool to swim in, an ice-rank to skate on, a movie theater to watch the latest movies and even an arcade. Her dad thought of everything for her and her two brothers. They were treated like royalty and she hated it.

Call it selfish but wasn't her dad being selfish as well? Keeping her and her brothers locked away from the world? She had confronted her dad about this on more than one occasion but he would avoid the question by simply saying she wasn't old enough.

Well, she was now eighteen and instead of ALLOWING her to go to college (liked she had dreamed of) like must young adults, she was taking online classes with the occasional in-home teacher. Private, might she add. As in, she couldn't even socialize with online classmates.

So, when was she going to be OLD enough to no longer be treated like a child and understand why her father acted the way he does?

As she turned her gaze towards the clouds, a Blue Jay flew by, singing and soaring without a care in the world. The bird looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so carefree, so...free and she envied it. How she wished she was free like a bird. To just spread her wings and fly away to who knows where. The branch that she had eyed for some time now seemed closer than ever before.

What the hell. What harm could it do? Reaching out a hand, her thin, slender fingers grasped the branch and she began to pull herself up.

"Blossom?" Said girl let go, startled on hearing her name, spun around while holding her hands against her chest. She was so sure that no one was with her. "Where are you going?"

Blossom sighed. Her panic attack gone, she realized it was just her younger brother, Flan. He was just causally leaning on the door frame to her balcony, smirking as he did so but Blossom knew better. Though she couldn't see past his blond hair with blue tips, his blue eyes were wide and scarred. "Flan, it's just you. I thought you were Daddy." She turned around again and began to pull herself up on the branch again.

"Blossom, if Dad finds out that you left the house, again, it won't be pretty."

She heaved her legs over the branch; thankfully she decided to wear pants, although, they might not be white after today. Sitting on the branch, she looked over to her brother, smiling at him. It was sweet of him to worry but honestly, the boy had to lighten up. He was almost seventeen. "Stop being such a baby, Flan. Are you coming or not? Don't worry; we'll be back before anyone will notice we're gone."

Flan huffed before crossing the balcony and reaching for the branch Blossom was climbing down from. Why did he tag along? More so, why DOES he tag along? They were sure to get caught (like always) and receive some sort of punishment (as always) for disobeying. So, why did he follow his older sister that was too smart for her own good but made the stupidest choices?

Because, like Blossom, Flan enjoyed the thrill of an adventure and as the two raced deep in the forest, he couldn't help but wonder what they will find.

...***...

"This was _so_ much fun!" Blossom giggled as she laid on the floor of an abounded tree house the two found a few years ago. It took a while but she and Flan were finally able to repair it and make it look decent. Everything they found in the forest came here. Rocks of different shapes and colors, wild flowers pressed in books, knickknacks that they had no clue on what it was but kept it anyways, were all kept here. "I really needed this."

"Yeah, it was." Flan smiled at his sister. He didn't know why but their dad was hardest on Blossom. There were times he let him and their older brother, Sebastian, go out to town but those were rarely. He wasn't even entirely sure if Blossom knew.

"One day, I'll be free." Blossom closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she played with her latest find; a pink heart-shape rock, shining in the sunlight, with some dents and dings on it. The rock was a fake, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel like it had some sort of special power, like it would grant her wishes if she held it tight. It made her feel hopeful to say the least.

"I'll travel the world, Flan. Meet my other half an-"

"BLOSSOM! FLAN! Are you guys up there?"

"Was that, Bunny?" Flan starched his head. He couldn't remember their dad saying their cousin was coming over.

Blossom sat up, her pink eyes brighter than usual as her face drained of color. She forgot about Bunny's visit and every time she came over, Daddy would walk Bunny to her room. One of his many ways on making sure that she was in her room or somewhere in the house. If Bunny was here, calling for them, than that would mean. She gulped. She was in SO much trouble. Covering her face, Blossom groaned.

...***...

"Blossom, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you are _not_ a loud to leave this house." Torridon glared at his daughter, trying his best to not lose his patience but she made it hard at times. Blossom didn't know it, but she was so much like her mother and it made it hard for him to handle her.

She was such free-spirited and had a taste for adventure that he had to constantly keep an eye out for his only girl. It was easy when she was younger but now, a young women, it was becoming nearly IMPOSSIBLE to keep her out of harms away. But, if she knew way Torridon does what he does, maybe, Blossom wouldn't be such a hard time to handle but he couldn't tell her. His reasoning's are his and his alone. He just hopes that one day, Blossom would understand.

Blossom was sitting on her soft pink bed, Bunny and everyone else were somewhere in the house as she got a lecture (again). She had heard the same speech more than one time and it never seemed to change.

She could have gotten hurt. She could have gotten kidnapped. She could have gotten lost. Blossom stopped listening after that, wondering how long it will be before he notices that she wasn't listening, and waited for him to stop talking.

Her father's once red hair was now white, held back in a low pony tail that just passed his shoulders, but his blue eyes that both of her brothers inherited still shined brightly. He was still very good-looking for being well over his fifties and still had A LOT to say, apparently. Huffing, Blossom just stared at him. Face resting in the palm of her hand while leaning over with her elbow on her leg.

"Do you understand, young lady?" Torridon looked at her but she was long gone from hearing him. He couldn't blame her. Even HE was getting tired of hearing his voice on the same thing. Sighing, Torridon just covered his face before continuing. "I love you, Blossom, and I just want to keep you safe but you're grounded for two months." With that, Torridon left.

Groaning, Blossom covered her face and just cried her heart out. Was it too much to ask? Wanting to see the Real World and not be pampered like a princess? Was it so bad that she just wanted to see new sights and be like a normal girl? Even if it was just for an hour, just one short hour and she would never ask again. Just to have the feeling of being free.

But she wasn't normal. Blossom Undine Meredith could never be a NORMAL girl.

She couldn't work, so, she didn't have money to save up. No money meant she couldn't move out. And she knew that no matter how much she could ask her father for her to move out, he will never agree to it. Fresh tears came forth as the cold-hard truth came crashing down on her. She could never leave and loathed it.

She felt someone sitting on her bed and gave her a side hug. Sighing, Blossom looked up to see purple eyes staring at her. "Hey, Buns."

"Wanna talk about it?" Bunny hated to see her so sad but there wasn't much she could do. All she could offer was a shoulder to lean and cry on.

"You already know." Blossom looked around her room as tears kept flowing. "Where's Robin?"

"Work." Blossom only nods as she looked away. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bunny gave her a squeeze. "Uncle Torridon will let you go one day."

"I just don't understand. He thinks I don't know but I do. I know he lets my brothers go to town, so, why not me?" Blossom got up and walked back to her balcony. Leaning over the white rails, Blossom sighed. "I feel like I'm in a different world and I wish I could be part of your world, Bunny."

Bunny walked over towards her and leaned backwards on the rail with her arms crossed. The two didn't say anything as the wind blew through their hair. Blossom looked down and just studied the ground with leaves that fall to the floor.

"I think your dad just doesn't want anyone to use you guys against him. You know he will give up his whole business to make sure you and your brothers are safe."

"But he still let's my brothers go."

"Bash just has to wear a black wig and Flan looks nothing like you or your dad."

Blossom still wasn't convinced. "I can wear a disguise, too."

"Bloss, we can hide the hair but we can't hide your eyes. We tried, remember? You just create a pink hue around the color contacts you put in. Everyone in town knows you're the only one that has pink eyes. You'll be recognized in mere seconds."

Bunny was right, of course. She was the only one with pink eyes in Townsville, besides her belated Mother. Maybe singing for the annual balls wasn't such a good idea anymore. Blossom sighed (she's been doing that a lot lately); her dad couldn't hide the fact that he has a daughter. Not when he announces it every time she goes on stage. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

"What about you and Robin? Can't you guys be used against Daddy?"

"We look more like our mother, minus the brown hair and purple eyes from me. As long as no one finds out that my dad is your uncle, we're fine." Bunny gave Blossom another hug. "Look, I gotta go. Working today and I have something to do before that." Blossom could only return the hug before letting her cousin leave.

Bunny gave her one final look and walked out of the room, making sure to leave the book she bought her on the bed. She told her good-byes to her other cousins before giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek as she headed out. Walking up to her dull, silver 2004 Ford, Bunny played with her keys as she thought about what Blossom said. Her cousin was right, she could disguise herself but Bunny was right, too. Unlocking the door, Bunny got in and started the engine. What they needed was a bullet-proof plan.

The only question remaining was: what was the plan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing: ppgxrrblover8262, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, Dynamite102, and Garucca-Lover24.**

**I'm sorry if my updates take longer than you like but writing is my hobby and I don't want to make it a priority. My schooling comes first, so, I balance everything else around my education. For those that are following my two other stories **_Fate_** and**_ Heart Song_**, I am now working on them both along with my finished story **_Life Song_**. I wanted to rewrite my one-shots first since they were just one chapter each and now that those are done; I will be focusing on those three stories along side with my other stories that I'm writing.**

**Thank you to those that has favorite and followed this story so far! Don't forget to review once in a while :) So, in this story, I made Blossom as Ariel and Flounder (Flan) and Sebastian (Bash) her brothers from the Little Mermaid. Can you guess which Disney movie this chapter this character is from? ~AR~ **

* * *

Chapter Three

Bunny drove away from her Uncle's mansion, passing the line of trees to her left as she did. Blossom's words playing through her mind as she forgot about the radio blaring. Maybe, there was a way for Blossom to get out of the house. Maybe, there was a way to get her uncle to agree with Blossom moving out.

But what could she do? What could Bunny do to help? She was just an average girl who worked at the Lounge, a family owned café shop, with her parents and sister. She was just a girl who finished high school and was wondering if she should continue with her schooling or join the work field.

She was just Bunny, so, what could she do to help?

The drive back home was long before she would even enter Townsville and it gave her plenty of time to think but it wasn't long enough for her to come up with a solution. Stopping at a red light, Bunny laid her head on the stirring wheel, drumming her fingers, for a moment before driving off again.

The situation was giving her a headache and as for now, she needed to clear her mind. She didn't want to look troubled when she visited her next stop. Cars moving, Bunny removed her foot from the brakes and continued on her way.

...***...

_A girl with blond pig-tails, face was slightly red from running and even though her breathing was heavy, she didn't stop. She couldn't stop, even if she wanted to, at least, she couldn't stop now. She looked all around her as she ran and when she saw that there was no one there, she finally stop to catch her breath. She felt like she ran for hours and now that she was no longer being chased, she could finally relaxes._

_She didn't even get a chance to sit down on the grassy hill, when someone tackled her from the side. The two fell to the ground and since they were at the top, they began to roll down, laughing and giggling._

_When the two finally stopped, she looked up to see a boy who seemed a few years older, looking down at her. She couldn't see his eyes, for it was covered by his hair but it didn't stop her from smiling as he got up and offered her a hand. She took it and as she was back on her feet, the blond hair boy lightly tapped her shoulder._

_She giggled as the boy started to run away from her. She was now IT in their game of Tag. She didn't know the boy very well, in fact, she just met him early that day, but, already they were friends and in her five-year old state-of-mind, they always will be._

...***...

Bubbles woke from her dream. She yawned while stretching her arms out wide. She had yet another dream of her younger self and like all the other ones, it had the same boy. Every time she would wake up, she could only remember his dirty-blond hair that fanned out to the side and nothing else. She didn't know why she dreamt of him and she couldn't even remember when the dreams even started. She did know that whenever she dreamt of him, her day was surprisingly good.

Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, Bubbles got out of bed. Getting dress, she began to plan her day. It was her birthday meaning she was finally eighteen and to make it even better, she just graduated from high school a few weeks prior. Now, she could enjoy her last three months of summer at eighteen and decide rather or not she wanted to go to college. The best part was, she was finally an adult and her dad had now run out of reasons on why she couldn't take care of herself.

Combing her long, bleach blond hair that reached elbows, she was deciding if she should keep it up when her bedroom door slammed open.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO, BUBBLES!" Bubbles giggled as she saw her two uncles walking towards her while singing (very badly and off-key) to her. The two wrapped their arms around her shoulders (the one that could reach that is), pulling her in a bear hug. Her giggles turned into a laugh as her uncles began to dance around her room, with her still in their hold. "LET'S GO GET SOME CAKE AND HOPE IT'S NOT FAKE! LET'S GO SEE SOME MOVIES AND NOT SOME CARTOONS!"

They stopped dancing but her uncles didn't let her go. Still giggling, a habit that she had since she was little, she beamed with joy as she thanked them. "Thanks, guys; I liked the song this year. It wa-"

"CAN'T...BREATHE!"

Bubbles gasped while pulling out of the hug and looked down. "I'm so sorry Uncle Timon!" She had to bend down to her knees to give her uncle a hug. She knew being short was problematic and she was only five-foot. So, Bubbles couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to barely be over four-foot.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Timon rubbed her neatly brushed hair, returning the hug. "It's not your fault that Pumbaa is so big and tall."

It was true. Bubbles couldn't understand it. Her father and his brothers didn't really look anything alike. The three were so different in every way that the only one thing that the brothers shared was being vegan and maybe their weird nicknames that everyone called them.

Uncle Timon was the shortest of the three with her dad being the tallest at five-foot eleven and Uncle Pumbaa at five-foot nine and a half. While both her dad and Uncle Timon had red hair, Uncle Pumbaa had black hair that he liked to keep messy. With both of her uncles being more-or-less of chickens at times (more so Uncle Timon than Uncle Pumbaa), her dad never backed away from a fight. The thing that Bubbles found the funniest was Uncle Timon being the oldest and her dad was the youngest of the brothers.

"I'm sorry Timon, I didn't see you."

"Of course you didn't see me, you big lump! You never look where you're going!" Timon waved his arms in the air, the act causing Bubbles to giggle, making her redheaded uncle to stop. "Ah, we should go and let you get ready. We got BIG plans for you, kid. BIG plans for your birthday, right, Pumbaa," Timon asked as he pushed his taller, yet, younger brother out the door.

"Ah, right!"

The two were gone before Bubbles could say anything. With a huff, she went back to re-combing her hair. _Well, so much on making my OWN plans._

...***...

"Did you tell them that you already had plans?" Bunny was laying on her back in Bubbles bedroom floor, listening as Bubbles reenacted the morning's events. "I mean, you could had lied and said you were spending the day with me," she added.

"You know that I'm a horrible liar, Buns. Besides, my uncles want to spend time with me. What's wrong with that?" Bubbles was in her closest looking for another outfit to wear. Apparently, the outfit she was currently wearing wouldn't match her new earrings that Bunny had bought her for her birthday and even though Bunny told her she didn't have to wear the earrings today, Bubbles wouldn't listen.

"What's _wrong_ is the fact that you are now eighteen and your dad is _still_ having his brothers play Baby-Sitter for their niece."

The rattling of hangs being moved stopped. "Maybe, he is, but Daddy's the Chief of Police for Townsville. It's his job to make sure that every citizen is safe. He's just making sure that I'm safe." Bunny didn't say anything. It didn't sound like the happy-go-luckily girl was trying to convince Bunny of Chief Leonidas methods but as if, she was trying to convince herself. Bubbles came out of the closet and showed her a blue and white shirt with ruffles at the end. "How about this shirt with the jeans I'm wearing, now?"

"Don't change the subject." Bunny didn't even bother to look at the shirt. It didn't matter what she thought of it. She already knew that if Bubbles didn't like it, than Bubbles wouldn't wear it.

Bubbles walked back in her closest returning moments later with the shirt on. "I'm not and I don't mind. Honest, Buns. Daddy does this because he loves me and he doesn't want me to get hurt."

She gave the purple-eyed girl a smile as she walked back towards her dresser to redo her make-up so it would match her new outfit.

Bunny sat up and crossed her legs. If Bubbles thought she was fooling her, she was mistaken. What kind of childhood best friend would she be, if the brunette didn't know when the bubbly girl was lying or trying to. Besides, Bunny knew that tone of voice all to well. It was the same tone that Blossom would use with her whenever she pretended that some of the things her dad did, didn't bother her. She never liked that tone when her adventures cousin used it but hearing it from Bubbles for the first time, it took everything Bunny had not to cry.

In a way, if life was different, Bubbles and Blossom could have been the best of friends. They had so much in common but, if life WAS different, where their dad's weren't overly protective, the two probably couldn't stand a minute of one another's time. Blossom had a habit of acting like a mother which could be over looked as domineering and rude. While Bubbles had a habit on laughing at almost anything that someone could misinterpret as her being insensitive.

They would need to somehow need to meet in THIS life in order for the two to become friends. Too bad that would never happen in this lifetime. Deciding that she had made things awkward enough, Bunny changed the subject.

"So, uh, why does Pumbaa go by Pumbaa, anyways?"

Bubbles turned around and smiled brightly, making Bunny smile as well. That was the smile that she liked to see Bubbles wear. "Well, his real name is Rick, but for as long as I could remember, everyone calls him Pumbaa. I think they said it's because the name means silly and careless in some foreign language and it described him perfectly."

"Timon?"

"Well, his birth name is Timothy. Dad says it's because Uncle Timon respect everyone, though, I find it hard to believe. Anyways, because of that, they started to call him Timon."

"Your dad?"

Bubbles laughed. "If you haven't notice, my dad's whole name means 'lion', Simeon Leo Leonidas." Bubbles shrugged her shoulders when Bunny gave her a look. It wasn't like Bubbles was there when her grandparents named her dad. "My uncles just thought that Simba sounded better than Simeon."

Bunny laughed as well. "Okay, Bubbles Electra Leonidas, are you sure that you don't want to spend the day with me? I know I have to work but you can hang out at the shop until I'm done?"

"No, thank you, though. Besides, I love my uncles but there not the brightest. I've been sneaking away from them since I was five. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Bunny only smiled as she gave Bubbles a hug. She had to leave or she would be late. "Bye, Bubs, happy birthday."

Bubbles waved at Bunny as the girl walked out of the room. The smile she had on fall as she turned around and looked herself in the mirror. Bunny was right, she was now eighteen and it was time that her dad understood that. She wasn't a little girl anymore. In fact, she was a grown women and the first thing Bubbles was going to do was show her dad she could protect herself.

And as she did one final cheek up on her make-up, Bubbles grabbed her purse and headed out her room to meet her uncles in the living room, an idea came to mind. _Hope this works._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review: ColdBlueGirl, Dynamite102, Flutejrp and Garucca-Lover24**

**And thank you to ColdBlueGirl, Flutejrp and Garucca-Lover24 for guessing the right story background for Bubbles!**

**Yes, if you didn't know your Lion King knowledge, you wouldn't have guessed it but I think I did a pretty good job on giving out hints. I thought Bubbles uncles were a dead give-away. Here's the next chapter and this time, it's Buttercup. Can you guess which Disney fairy tale she's from? ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bunny was driving from Bubbles' house when she spotted a certain someone walking down the road. It was raining when she left but to her luck, it was only a light shower that didn't even last fifteen minutes. She looked at her watch and only shook her head at the time. Sighing, she pulled to a stop next to the predation and rolled down the window.

"Jack, why aren't you at the _Lounge_, yet?" Jack only glanced at Bunny and continued on walking. Sighing once more, Bunny rolled her eyes and asked again with a more annoyed tone. "Him, why aren't you at the _Lounge_, yet?"

"Oh, Bunny!" Him stopped and turned around with a smile on his face. "Honey, why are you here? You're shift isn't until one."

Feeling a headache coming along, Bunny slammed her head on the stirring wheel. Sometimes, the world always finds a way to surprise her. Running a hand over her throbbing forehead, Bunny groaned. "It'll be one in ten minutes, Jack. You should have been there three hours ago. BC is going to kill you." When she saw that nothing was going through, she tried again. "Care for a ride?"

"Girlfriend, I thought you'll never ask." He walked around and opened the door on the passenger side. "Damn rain made me have to wait inside until it stopped. There was no way that I was going out there in that storm. Do you know how long it took me to get my hair the way I wanted?"

Starting the engine again, Bunny took off and headed for work. "And you wonder why people say your gay, Jack."

"Bitch, you know my name is Him. Not Jack. I never liked that name. And I'm not gay! I don't know why people think that! You don't know how..."

Bunny wasn't listening anymore. She didn't have time to listen to _Him's_ speech on why he's not gay. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was in his mid-twenties that liked to wear red dresses with black ruffles along with black heels and have people refer to him as well, Him, people would believe he wasn't gay.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Bunny mumbled under her breath as Him continued on with his rant. The guy was gay and he had a deep case of denial.

...***...

"Where the hell where you, Jack!" Buttercup was standing on toes to look Him in the eyes but it still didn't help. Him was tall without the heels so it just added to his height. "Do you should have been here at eleven, not one! Dammit! Do you know what kinda shit you just put me in? Do you?"

Him only looked at Buttercup with a bored expression. He wasn't scared of the black hair beauty's temper but he was sure as hell jealous. He would always bug her on how she could keep her skin so white even during the summer. Or what brand of lipstick she used to keep her lips so red. It was kind of hard for Him to fear the girl when he was to busy wishing to have the same bewitching beauty, too.

The yelling stopped and Him took it as his cue to answer the raging harpy in front. "BC, first, the name is Him and second, how do you keep your hair so soft?"

Buttercup screamed and dove at the gender confused moron. Bunny only moaned. Couldn't she go to work and not have to stop Buttercup from killing Him? Apparently not and she knew her dad would never fire either of his employees, too. Him needed the cash for college and her parents were all for education. Buttercup, as far as Bunny knew, needed the job to help with her family because her mom wouldn't work and someone had to take care of a house full of seven boys.

"No! Not that! Anything but that! Please have mercy!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bunny saw Buttercup on top of Him, holding a glass of water his face. Him waved his hands up front as he begged for her not to use the deadly weapon. Looks like Bunny had to save the idiot once again. "BC, don't you have to pick up your brothers?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide when she looked at the time. "Shit! I'm late! Varina is going to kill me." She got up and grabbed her coat of a chair in the employees' lounge. Putting it own she patted her pockets, making sure her keys were there. "I still have to go to the market and I have to pick up my brothers and and-"

"Buttercup, go."

"Right." Nodding her head at Bunny, she turned towards the door but not before flipping Him the bird as she ran out.

"Why, I never." Him smoothed out his dress, taking great care on making sure that there was no more wrinkles. It would not do if the costumers saw him with wrinkled clothes. Dusting off his the ruffles, he looked at Bunny as she just glared. "What?"

...***...

Buttercup was speeding down the streets, not giving one ounce to the rules. She had to pick up her brothers, buy the groceries, do the laundry and clean the house all by five. It was already after one and she had been home by now but Him just had to come late, again. Was it so hard to come to work on time? Sneering, Buttercup moved to the next line, not bothering to spare a second glance to the person she just cut.

Pulling in the parking lot, Buttercup turned off the engine and jumped out of the car and ran full force to the front. Once inside, she skidded to a halt at the front desk and began to pant. Catching her breath, she gave the lady behind the desk her best smile. "Hi, Buttercup DeWitt, I'm here to pick up my younger brothers."

"Names?"

She rolled her lime green eyes. "Come on, Sally. You know who they are. Can you just let me through? I'm in a hurry."

Sally didn't look up from her magazine that she was reading as she popped her gum. "Names?"

Growling, Buttercup slammed her head on the counter. "Aaron, Tristan, Caleb, Ethan, Elias, Paul and Alex DeWitt," she lifted her head that now sported a bright red mark, "can I do, now?"

The women just pushed a button and a buzzing sound was heard. Huffing, Buttercup opened the door and began running down the hall to the classrooms that each boy was in. Minutes later, Buttercup walked out with her seven brothers at toll, nodding awing as they showed her the projects that they made. Unlocking the doors to the van, she ushered them inside and buckled the younger ones in as the older three did their own. Going to her seat, she strapped herself in and drove away.

"You were late, is everything okay?"

Buttercup quickly looked at Aaron, the oldest out of her younger brothers. The ten-year-old with brown glasses looked at her, waiting for an answer. He was always worried about her and she hated it. She did everything she could to make her brothers happy and having them worry about her was not making them happy.

"Yeah, just got hold up at work, that's all."

Aaron didn't say anything as his eyes looked up ahead. He saw his sister make a left instead of the usual right. "Skip shopping, sis. We can just have leftovers for dinner." He didn't have to look to know that she just shook her head and pretended to not have heard him. "I mean it."

"No, can do, short-fry. You know how Varina feels about re-eating the same meal twice in a row."

"Who gives two shits about the ugly hag, BC."

Buttercup came to a stop at a red light and gave him a stern look. "What did I tell you about using that kind of language, Aaron?" Her brother just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't dare look at her. Lights changing to green, Buttercup went back to looking at the road and sighed. "It's fine, okay. I don't mind. As long as you and the others are taken care of, that's all that matters to me, okay?"

"But-"

"No, now...just enjoy the ride and maybe, if there is enough, I'll buy you guys some candy." Buttercup looked over to Aaron but all he did was look away from her and out the window. She only sighed as she continued on driving.

Crossing his arms, he looked at his older sister and wondered why she was still here. She was a grown-up now and she could move out whenever she wanted, so why did she stay? Why did she let their stepmom treat her like a servant of some sort? Why does she just leave?

...***...

"I hope you know I still expect this house to be clean by five o'clock." Varina, a woman in her late forties, glared at Buttercup as soon as she stepped inside the door. From one glance, people would think her beautiful but it was when she opened her mouth to speak did they see how truly ugly she really was.

"I know, Varina but-" she was stopped midway when she felt her cheek stinging. She was already used to this so the pain didn't last and Buttercup learned long ago that Varina took in great pleaser to see her cry. Turning her face to look Varina, she only glared as not one tear fall.

Varina only sneered making her uglier than before. "You should learn some respect you little brat. You will refer to me as "Mother" or "Ma'ma" not by my name." She turned around and grabbed a piece of paper with writing on it and handed it to Buttercup. "For your disobedient, here is a list of things that I want you to do as well as your regular chores."

"Yes, Mother." Buttercup took the slip of paper and placed it in her back pocket before walking over to the kitchen.

She gave a small smile when she saw that her brothers already put the food away for her. Grabbing what she needed for dinner, she preheated the oven and began with her already exhausting chores.

It was close to ten and Buttercup wasn't even done with what she needed to do. She already knew that if Varina found out that she didn't finish, it would only mean more work for tomorrow. She hated living here but she only stayed because of her brothers. Varina only lashed out on her and as long as the she-witch aimed it at her, her brothers were spared. Besides, it wasn't like she had the money to leave anyways. All her earning went straight to the bills and whatever else Varina wanted.

At first, Buttercup just laughed when Varina gave her a list for Buttercup to buy with her money and it was going well until Varina invited a guy over to take the boys away to an all year private school across the world.

She growled as she scrubbed the tub even harder. All her hard earn money was going to that selfish bitch and Buttercup couldn't do anything about it. Every time she tried to rebel, the threat of losing her brothers to a private school came to play and Buttercup couldn't have that. After the death of their father, her brothers were the only family that she had left.

She couldn't leave, not until she found away to get them under her care and away from Varina and until then, Buttercup wasn't going anywhere. Though, she had no idea why Varina didn't like her to begin with. The bitch was nice when she first met her four years ago, a year after her mother died giving birth to her twin brothers Paul and Alex. And then, her dad died a year later. She was only fifteen at the time and now, three years later, Buttercup was still working. She barley passed high school because of all this.

_At least the bitch buys you clothes._ The thought made her laugh as Buttercup rinsed out the clean tub. Clothes, if they could be called that, were two sizes to big for her and they were always dirty with holes when she got them. Rinsing her hands, Buttercup looked herself over in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was dirty with dust and dirt. Her hair was dull and in a need for a major haircut because the long ebony black hair was starting to get in her way.

Why did her stepmom hate her so much anyways? What did she do to her?

"Sissy?"

She looked to see Paul standing there, rubbing his eye while holding a teddy bear close to him. Buttercup only smiled at her sleepy brother who seemed he would much rather spend his days sleeping away. The four-year-old stood by the bathroom door, waiting for Buttercup.

Getting down on her knees, Buttercup rubbed his light brown hair. "Hey, kiddo, shouldn't you be asleep."

"I'm thirsty."

Grabbing his small hand, Buttercup led him down the stairs and to the kitchen. After which, she put him back in bed and began checking on the rest of her brothers. Alex slept like a crazy person with a goofy grin on his face that made Buttercup smile as she tucked him in and gave him a light kiss on his head. She had to time herself before as she tried to give Elias a kiss but the boy kept sneezing and she found it cute how even in his sleep, Ethan would still get bashful when she kissed him goodnight.

She walked out and closed the door before going to the next room where the others slept. She opened the door and saw the other three sleeping soundly. Walking in, she gave Tristan a kiss who scrolled at the touch, Caleb who beamed and gave Aaron a kiss as she removed his glasses.

Her boys and she would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Even though, she wished that one day, she could escape and take them with her to a better place.

Closing the door, she walked back to the bathroom and grabbed a rug but put it right back down and turned off the lights instead. "Screw it, I'm going to bed. I'll just finish it before she wakes up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review: Dynamite102, Flutejrp and Garucca-Lover24**

**And thank you to Dynamite102, Flutejrp and Garucca-Lover24 for guessing the right story background for Buttercup!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I, and along with practically everyone else in the family became Handy Mandy with the house. Paint and mud the soon-to-be room that my sister and I will soon sleep in, fix the shower to stop it from leaking, fix the washer and so much more.**

**But the wait is now over and it is time for the Rowdyruff Boys! I had an extremely hard time on trying to figure out which Disney character I should pick for Brick but I think I got it if not, well, too late now. Can you guess which Disney fairy tale he's from? ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Five

Bunny smiled away as she gave another customer their cup of coffee. It has only been two hours since Buttercup left and Him was still whining about his so-called near death experience. Bunny was getting close to killing the guy herself if he didn't shut up soon. It was only water. _Water_ and Him was making it seem as if it was the end of the world.

"Yo, Bunny!" She looked over to see Brick sitting by one of the windows, waving an empty cup in the air. "I'm empty. Fill it up!"

And then, there was Brick, another headache to her list of headaches. Grabbing a pot of coffee, she walked over to him and poured him a fresh cup. The whole time wondering how much trouble she would get if she poured the hot coffee on him instead. Finishing, she placed the pot on the table and placed her hands on her hips.

Bunny watched as Brick blew on the steaming coffee and took small sips. He never added anything in it. He would only drink it black and if Bunny made it. God forbid if it was Robin or someone else that made the coffee. Brick would just complain saying how he could taste the differences and know that Bunny herself didn't brew the batch of coffee.

The two have been friends for a little over two years but to Bunny, it felt it was longer that Bunny couldn't even remember why or how they became friends in the first place. He was always so bitter and yelling every two seconds. If Bunny didn't know better, she would have thought of him as s beast. Even so, the purple-eyed girl couldn't help but notice how the red-eyed male was even a bigger jerk then normal.

Feeling Bunny's gaze, Brick looked up with a smirk. "Like what you see?"

Bunny only scoffed at how conceded he was. "No, I don't." She watched as Brick just shrugged his shoulders before leaving her some crumpled up bills on the table. She moved out of the way for him to leave but reached out and stopped him.

"Brick, sit."

The redhead didn't sit but he didn't move either. Bunny brushed it aside and just took what he gave her. "What's wrong, Brick? You seem more moody than usual and I-"

"Stop! Just stop!"

Bunny let go as Brick spun around and glared at her. It took everything she had to not flinch. His red eyes felt as if he was seeing right through her very soul. Everyone stopped talking and turned to watch the scene unfolding.

Brick saw the fearful look and tried to calm down. "Just stop. I'm fine," he tried to say calmly but it sounded more like he was grumbling. Heaving, Brick turned around to leave once more but Bunny stopped him again.

"No, you're not. I'm your friend and I just want-"

"BUNNY!" The windows shook and it felt like no one was even breathing. Brick spun around so fast that Bunny dropped the pot that she grabbed from the table. The sound of the glass shattering on the floor as hot coffee spread across the tile floor. Brick was growling at her and his hands were shaking as if he wanted to hurt her.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! DAMMIT, WOMEN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK?!"

Brick looked around and saw the how everyone was staring at him. Looking once more at Bunny, he turned around and walked out. The door closed and slowly everyone went back to their own business, leaving Bunny as she cleaned the mess she made.

"Here." She looked up to see Him handing her a mop as he bent down to pick up the broken glass. "Let me help."

Bunny only gave him a grateful smile as she began to mop. She had been at the end of Brick's temper more than once but this one was much different. He was angry, that much was clear, but it wasn't at her. It was almost as if something was troubling him and Brick took it out on her instead.

"That Brick," Bunny stopped what she was doing as Him stood up and grinned at her. "He's a ticking time bomb but, he sure is one fine piece of man-meat. Don't you think?"

Bunny's only response was handing the mop to Him and walking away. The guy really needs to get out of the closet.

...***...

Brick stood in front of his window, hands behind his back as he looked out to the outside. He glared as he watched the town's people walking by and he couldn't help but wonder why they could be so happy. He tore away from the window and looked at the letter he held in his hand that came from his parents. He had read it earlier that day and thought that a cup of coffee would clear his head. To bad that he took it out on Bunny instead. Brick didn't mean to, it was just that he was angry at his parents.

How could they send him this? What gave them the right to believe that he wasn't running the _Enchanted Rose_ the right way? He made sure his workers were paid well, that they were happy but it wasn't enough. Brick didn't even question why the family's company even ran a flower shop to begin with in America.

He was much happier living in France but now, he didn't want to leave. Not if it was because his parents thought he wasn't doing his job right. He had been running the company for two, going on three years perfectly and now, they thought he wasn't? It was an outrage and Brick wouldn't have it.

Reading the letter once more, he tried to find something that he could use that would let him stay and prove his parents wrong. Brick was many things but he'll be damned if he had to pack up and leave just because his parents told him so. No, Brick was going to stay and show them that he was doing well and the family's company was doing better than ever.

But who was he kidding; his meeting with Cogsworth told another story. His sells were low and if Brick didn't do something the business would go bankrupt and if there was one thing Brick knew, it was that his father hated losing money. Scanning the letter, Brick found nothing and screamed. The letter was bullet proof. He had until his twenty-first birthday to bring the sales up and if not, his dad would pull the plug.

Crumbling the letter in a ball, Brick threw it at his bed. His birthday was in November and it was June now. That gave him six months and in that time, Brick would either be staying or taking the next plane to Paris.

Sitting down, Brick looked at un-open letter that was from his mom. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to read what it said but maybe with some hope, she wrote him a letter saying that there was another way for him to stay. Sighing, he reached for the envelope and tore it open.

...***...

Bunny was cleaning up. The store closed early today much to Him's delight that he didn't even stay to help clean. Three hours of work and the guy was able to go home, Him had it easy. Sometimes, Bunny just wished that her parents weren't so easy when it came to Him.

She looked at the time and saw that it was only five, plenty of time to make her next stop. Smiling to herself, Bunny dropped the keys behind the counter for her parents to do their monthly counting and walked to the back.

Stairs led the way up to the top and these were the moments that Bunny was happy that her house was part of the same building as the shop. Opening the door to her room, she saw Robin looking at some pictures on her desk. Her twin was always trying to figure out who were her next targets on Matchmaking.

"I've been wondering when you'll help our cousin out." Robin didn't even look up from her spot as she held a picture of Blossom. "And I was beginning to think that Bubbles would forever be alone." She added Bubbles pictures in the air as well.

"But I have to say," Robin looked up and gave her a questionable look. "I'm not sure how you'll help Buttercup." Placing the two pictures down, Robin looked up at Bunny. "So, do I know the guys?"

Bunny only smiled as she walked towards her bed and reached for her bag that she placed there earlier. "I'm not sure to pare them up with yet."

Robin didn't say anything as Bunny did a double-check. Her sister had a habit on playing Matchmaker but she felt that this time, the brown hair girl may had bitten off more than she could chew. Blossom and Bubbles both had over-protected fathers and Buttercup was so busy working that dating was far from her mind.

The sound of Super Mario's theme song filled the room as Bunny's phone went off. Reaching for her pocket, she looked to see that it was an unknown number. Praying that it wasn't Him calling for a ride home, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Bunny, its Brick. I need your help."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews: ColdBlueGirl, Garucca-Lover24, Dynamite102, Gabriel The Demon Prince (which by the way, I think your name is so awesome!), and Flutejrp**

**Special thanks to Garucca-Lover24, Dynamite102 and Flutejrp for guessing right on which character Brick is. Like I said, it was really hard to pick one for him and yes Dynamite102, I thought the Beast would fit well with Butch but, I found one that fits even better with him. So, with all that being said, I hope everyone is enjoying 2013 so far and this chapter is all about Butch. Can you guess which one he is? ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Six

Bunny was driving to the _Olympics Gym_, her mind still reenacting the conversation she had with Brick, just minutes ago. She would be lying if she didn't think that Brick would forever be alone with only his misery as company but, it would seem she was wrong. And if there was one thing the purple-eyed female hated was being wrong. Something that her and Blossom had in common.

It would appear that Brick knew of her past time hobby of playing Fairy Godmother (Robin found it funny how Bunny would refer to herself as such) and wanted Bunny to set him up with someone, ASAP. Though, when asked why, the beast with human skin wouldn't say. Well, he more of barked at her for prying into his business and that she needed to learn some manners. Now, that she thought about it, her ears were still ringing from the horrible roar over the phone.

Either way, Bunny had no choice when the phone was cut off. Even though Brick was a hotheaded, temper tantrum three-year-old in adult skin, he was still her friend of three years and Bunny couldn't say no. No matter how confused she was by the unusual request. Besides, she thought of this as a challenge and Bunny Utonium never backed down from a challenge.

Then again, the more she thought about it. The more Bunny realized that she already had her hands full as it was. She was already having a hard time looking for someone for her cousin, a chief's daughter and an overworking, spite fire.

She just didn't have any time for Brick, did she?

Stopping at a red light, Bunny thought about Brick. She thought about his characteristics. He was overbearing, demanding and didn't like anyone telling him what to do. He was the type that like to lead, not led. He had a habit of hitting people and making them feel stupid. All that was fixable but it was his temper that would be his downfall. One wrong move or word and Brick would snap. He was an untamed animal and even though Bunny could see past that, he really needed to control is anger problems.

Deep down, Brick was an okay guy with the knack of protecting and caring for his family and friends.

Light green, Bunny drove off while still deep in thought. Who Brick needed was someone who was stubborn enough to not cower from his anger. That wouldn't run away but stay. A person who had a caring heart and see past the cold-stone Brick.

Who Brick needed was...Bunny didn't know.

...***...

Grunts were heard with every punch and kick that was thrown. A young man with black hair spiked, punched and kicked the gray, worn out bag that dangled up front. A normal person would have someone hold the bag steady but he wasn't normal. Butch could never be normal, even if he wanted to.

For him, being normal was lifting ten times the weight that a _normal_ body builder could lift. For him, being normal was working out for hours on straight with no breaks and not breaking a sweat. For him, being normal was watching his own strength when he would hug his mom. For him, being normal was being an abnormal freak of nature that could snap the necks of grown man like a toothpick.

All the joys with having Myostatin, a disease that made him stronger than ten men put together. This was _his_ normal. This was what being normal was to Butch Maynard Duke and he hated everything about it.

As a kid, Butch had a hard time playing with kids his own age. He couldn't play the normal games like Tag or Dodge Ball. He was just too strong and he would either be pulled away by an adult or the group of kids would stop and wait for him to leave. Butch tried not to let it affect him but he couldn't help it at times. His life felt like a Living Hell and it only got worse as the years went by. Because by then, people knew that if Butch was around, trouble was sure to follow.

It wasn't until high school did Butch found his calling but it was only after he tried joining teams that didn't end to well. He tried playing Baseball but he would throw to hard, hit too far or crash the ball. When he tried Football, he injured the players when he knocked them down, deflate the ball when he kicked it or bend the bars when he ran into the uprights. Soccer wasn't any better along with Basketball, Tennis, hell, he even tried playing golf. It came down to where he wasn't allowed to join any of the school's sports.

He kind of became a loner because of what he was and it was because of that, Butch found himself in his first fight. He remembered walking home, cutting through the park. He remembered a large group of guys walking towards him. He could still feel the first punch thrown at him. He remembered how his body started to twitch and he started to get excited. His blood was pumping and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle with bodies out cold.

Butch knew what he would do. He wanted to become a boxer and that was the day he first met Bunny. He was just sixteen where she was fourteen at the time when he walked into _Olympics Gym_ to start his training on becoming a Pro Boxer. She was the only person that didn't seem to mind being around him and actually started to train with him. For the first time, Butch felt like he actually belonged somewhere. She even found him a trainer, Mike Believe, who later on became her boyfriend even though he was older than her by five years.

With a crocked smile, Butch swung his leg for a high side kick, sending it off the hinges. There was a low whistle and he turned to see Bunny.

"You're luckily that Mike owns this place or he would be asked out of a job and you a trainer." Bunny placed her bag down and pulled out fingerless gloves before putting them own.

"I thought you wouldn't be here today. You're kind of late." Butch crossed his arms as he watched Bunny try to pick the fallen punching bag.

"Yeah, well, I had a rough day." She tried once more, barely lifting it off the ground before she last her grip. There was a light thud and Bunny pushed some loose hair out of her face. Butch chuckled but stopped when he saw her glaring at him. "Well, are you going to help or stand there like a chicken shit?"

Butch didn't say anything as he walked by her and lift the bag with one hand. She only huffed and crossed her arms, hating the fact that he made her feel so weak at times. There were times that she really hated him and his super strength.

She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist before pulling her close to a firm chest. She couldn't help but smile knowing who it was. "Is my little Bunny angry, again?" Bunny leaned her head back as she felt Mike nuzzling his nose on her neck.

"No, but I will be if you keep doing that." She laughed a little as Mike continued on with his nuzzling. Two years together and she loved him with all her heart.

"I think I'm going to barf." Mike stopped and the couple looked to see Butch pretending to throw up. Seeing that he had gotten their attention, the green-eyed man stood up straight. "Now, that you two are done. How does tonight look, Mike?"

Mike gave him a thumbs up, one arm still wrapped around Bunny's waist. "It's all good. Tonight, your fighting some dude called Big Billy."

Bunny looked between the two, confused at first but then it clicked. "I thought you guys promised no more illegal boxing!"

"Babe, Honey, it's okay."

"Yea," Butch chimed, "it's only illegal if you get caught."

Bunny only glared before pulling out of Mike's embrace and picking up her stuff. "It doesn't matter. What if you guys get caught? Then what?"

"While, for starters, I'll just have my dad clear the charges against us." Butch shrugged his shoulders as if it was the easiest thing to solve. "No big deal."

"Just because your dad is well-known lawyer, doesn't mean he can help!" Bunny sighed as she covered her face with one hand. Her headache was coming back. "You know what, I'm out. I can't do this. You two have fun being stupid."

She walked out but even still, she could still hear Butch screaming after her.

"It's the only place where I could do something that I love and not get shit about my strength!"

Bunny bit her lip, it was true. He couldn't go Pro because people that he was on Steroids. Illegal boxing was the only place Butch had but still, Bunny walked out of the gym. She just couldn't be there. She couldn't watch him and Mike getting caught and arrest because of it. Maybe she could talk to Bubbles for some help.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the recorded, I'm not dead. Just been busy. Thank you to those that reviewed and guess the last chapter. Yes, Butch is Hercules and Mike is Phil, for those you got that on, too. I hope you guys are still here despite my late update.**

**~Rosa~**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Brush combing through chocolate-brown hair, Bunny hummed a melody. She would have to say that today was a (damn) good day, minus fighting with her boyfriend and Butch. Though in her defense, the two were idiots and yet, she loved them both, dearly. Some days more than others but she could live with that.

Even still, if she had to choice which part of the day she liked the best, she would have to say seeing her cousin in her room. The redhead was positively beaming with joy as she explained her great escape (runaway) and now she needed some place to hide from her father. Grant it, Bunny was more than thrilled to see Blossom out of her house but the purple-eyed teen wasn't sure if this was the best way. Regardless on what she thought, Bunny agreed to help her cousin and of course, Robin did, too.

Blossom had told them that after Bunny left that she had made up her mind and she was going to see the world or the town whether her father liked it or not. That meant she has three days to find a place to hide before her father caves on his punishment, goes to her and finds her missing. Her brothers knew of her plan and were covering for her back home but once the third day came, Torridon would demand to see her and nothing would get in his way.

Bunny and Robin couldn't tell their parents and they would have to find a place for Blossom before then. The girls knew that this will be the first place Torridon would look.

The plan was simple enough. Find someone who was willing to hide the world's famous music director's daughter and not use her for ransom. If not, face the wrath of an extremely angry, paranoid, overly portative father.

Yeah, nothing wrong with that.

The question was whom should Bunny ask? Who was capable to hide Blossom and not freak once they saw her pink eyes and know who her father was? What Blossom needed was someone who could stand their ground and not panic. Someone that was able to handle her when she started to wonder off and who doesn't need the money. She needs...

Bunny stopped brushing her hair and smiled. Oh, she knew who to ask and now that she thought about it, her cousin and him would be perfect together, too. She looked for her phone but stopped and crossed her arms as she shake her head.

"You're losing your touch. Now, get the hell off my bed before I make you."

She turned around to see a young man lying on her bed. He sat up and smiled at her, brushing his blond locks out of his face, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Nice to see you, too, Bun-Bun."

"Why must you call me that? You know that hate that name. Why can't you be a normal person, Boomer, and just simply call me Bunny?"

Boomer laughs as he jumps off her bed. He gives her hug and a peck on the head before answering. "Because, Bun-Bun, I am nowhere _near_ normal."

Bunny sighed. That much was true. Boomer wasn't normal. In fact, he was so far from that, she wasn't even sure if she should call him strange. Boomer was a theft with a golden-heart. Everything he took was never for himself. He always gave the money to the poor and he would even help the needy if he saw them in trouble. It was just too bad that Bubble's dad and his police force didn't see that.

"So, how's the fam?"

Bunny walked away and grabbed her phone, strolling through the contact list. "They are doing fine. Are you staying the night? Dad and Mom will be happy to see you, no doubt, Robin will, too." He didn't answer right away and Bunny put her phone down once more and walked over to him.

Boomer was like her brother. She could still remember when her family took him in and raised him. He was a joy to have around but when he turned eighteen and graduated high school, he left. From time to time, he would come back and visited them but he never stayed. Even still, he made the same face when he was lost in thought and Bunny was the only one that would noticed.

She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. "What's wrong? What did you do this time?"

Boomer smiled sadly and sits back on her bed. "Think I'm in love and it won't end well."

"Who is she?" Bunny sits next to him and waits for the answer.

"Oh, no one special, really. She's just the daughter of Chief Leonidas." Boomer snorts. "The irony of my life, right? I'm number one on his list and I fall in love with his daughter. Boy, what a way to make him hate me even more."

Bunny blinked. Here she was, sitting on her bed with the town's greatest theft (hero) and he was telling her that he fell for Bubbles. Again, she had no idea what to think but before she could act, she needed to make sure that Bubbles felt the same or had some kind of feeling for Boomer. Then and only then, would Bunny get herself involved with this forbidden love both (maybe) her friends found themselves in.

"Tell me how it happened."

Boomer just looked at her and grinned.

...***...

Boomer sat there, watching the people walking in the park as he hid in the trees. No one could see him and that was what mattered. He didn't want anyone knowing he was there, not after last night.

He sighed at the thought, life wasn't fair at all. _It could have been whose_, he thought. Somehow, he lucked out and had gotten a family. He was able to grow up as a normal kid and go to school but something was missing. He was so lucky to have met the Utonium's and be raised by them but not many people were as lucky as him. He didn't know what but something clicked and after graduating, Boomer left to go help "his kind."

Wouldn't have been better if he had gone to college instead, became somebody and help the needy that why? Well, yes, he could have. Then again, there was that part of him where wanted to do something different and being the ever-so-difficult kid he was growing up, decided that he would help more if he became an outlaw of the sorts. Too bad most citizens viewed him as just a common thief. He didn't care that he was thought that way but being compared to a common thief was insulting to say the lease. Didn't they know that he was the one that left them money to help pay their debts? Didn't they know that it was him that helped them if they were being mugged?

If he was going to be viewed as a thief, people could at least view him as something more than just a common thief. He helped people for heavensakes; he should be called the Lord of Thieves, or the Prince of Thieves.

Boomer smiled. Prince of Thieves sure had a nice ring to it. Maybe he'll tell Bunny whenever he saw her again. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

And it was that kind of attitude that had him hide up in the trees, away from prying eyes.

Still, last night was fun. He chuckled, running his hand through his blonde hair, his cobalt blue eyes scanning down from below. The robbers almost got away with the loot but Boomer and his gang got there just in time. It was just too bad that the robbers had no skill of fighting and after it was all done, the cops finally came and Boomer was framed for stealing the money.

Well, he _did _take the cash instead of handing it over and he didn't really take it, he just sort of borrowed it and gave it to the needy. That wasn't bad, right? So, until the heat cooled down from him (again), Boomer just had to stay hidden.

His eyes caught the sight of a blond beauty walking in the park. He watched as she walked without a care in the world before sitting under the tree he was hiding in. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't figure it out how. Boomer tried to lean over the branch to get a better look when he heard a crack.

He looked down and saw the branch he was on began to snap. "Damn..." and with that, Boomer fall.

...***...

Bubbles was humming to herself, enjoying her new-found freedom. She escaped from her uncles and ran to the park. She was sitting underneath a tree when she heard a crack and looked up. She almost screamed as she saw a boy falling down towards her. The blond moved out-of-the-way as a loud thud was heard. Dust flying up, Bubbles noticed that the boy didn't move but she was too sacred to see if he was okay. Instead, she found a stick close by and began to poke him.

He groaned and she yelped. The boy sat up and rubbed his head as he swatted the stick away. "Yeah, poking someone who just fall a good seven feet on to their face is a great method to check on them."

Bubbles face reddens slightly in anger. How dare he mock her? It wasn't her fault that he fell from the tree! "I wasn't the one that was so brainless to fall out of a tree in the first place!"

Bubbles got up to leave but a hand stopped her. She looked down to see the boy, no, man holding her wrist. He was older than she originally thought and despite his rudeness, he was handsome. Again, she felt her face going red as she looked him in his eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He got up but he didn't let her go. Bubbles had to left her face up as he stood a good foot taller than her. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Are you alright? I'm sure that I scared you, so, I'm sorry for that as well."

She couldn't find her voice. She felt lost in his eyes and his touch was making it hard for her to think. Bubbles made a move to retrieve her hand back and the motion seemed to have reminded him that he was still holding it. He blushed slightly as he let go and dropped his hand.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Bubbles pushed some of her hair back and looked back at him. "I'm fine but I'm the one that should be asking if you're okay."

He laughed and leaned back on the tree. "I'm fine. I've had worse."

Bubbles couldn't help but smile at his laugh. It was just warm and inviting. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry for snapping at you as well." She looked down to her feet before looking back up at him. She wasn't sure why he made her feel so nerves but he did. "So, um, are you new to the town? I don't think I've seen you around before."

The smirk he gave her made her think that he was hiding something but he was going to tell her. "No."

"Oh."

Bubbles and the blue-eyed man just stood there in silence. She took the time to look at him. His wavy, long blond hair was a few shades darker than hers and it barely passed the tip of his ears. He was lean but by the way his muscles flexed, she knew he was strong. He had this aroma of a child but inside of a grown man. There was something about him that was oddly familiar to her but Bubbles didn't know what it was.

"You know, you seem strangely familiar to me, have we met?"

He was about to answer when she heard two voices screaming her name. Her eyes widen as she turned around. There running towards her, where her uncles. They had found her. Bubbles sighed as she turned back to say good-bye but when she looked back, he was gone. She stood there, confused at what just happened as Pumba reached her first.

"Bubbles, you had us worried. Come on, we should get you home."

He led her way, Timon heaving behind them. Bubbles looked back towards the tree, where she met the strangest man in her life. "Did you see where he went?"

"Where, who went?" Timon looked up to her.

"The guy I was talking to."

Pumba looked at her as they continued to walk. "We didn't see anyone there but you."

Bubbles didn't say anything. She was sure that he was there. It wasn't her imagination. His touch, his laugh, everything felt so real and she couldn't forget how he seemed so familiar to her. Whatever it was, Bubbles was going to come back and hopefully, he'll be there.

...***...

Boomer watched within the trees as she was taken away. Bubbles. Now, he remembered. They were just kids the last they saw each other and even then, she was beautiful. Now, a grown woman, Boomer couldn't deny she was beautiful than before.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy that she couldn't remember him but it was better that way. Even if he wished that she could remember him. She wasn't his anymore and after that day, she never would be. Bubbles deserved more than what he could offer. Still, it didn't hurt to admire from afar.

His heart pounding, Boomer sat there until they were out of sight. After all those years, he thought his feelings for her were gone. Who would have guess they were just hidden.

...***...

"So, this is the same little girl you fall for as a kid?"

Boomer was lying down on Bunny's bed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. "The very one. It doesn't matter anyways, after what happen back than, it's better that she doesn't remember me. I'm going to bed. Night, Bunny."

Bunny watched as Boomer made his way to their spare room. She knew of that day. She was the only person that Boomer told. After all those years, Bunny never knew that Boomer still blamed himself for that day.

"Good night, Boomer."

A yawn escaped her mouth as she lay down. Tomorrow she would call Brick but for now, she needed sleep. Today was just too much for her. Eyes closing, Bunny was almost asleep when she heard a scream and it was coming from the spare room.

"Shit."

Bunny jumped out of the bed and ran towards the other room. She had forgotten about Blossom.


End file.
